Terranoid
is a human-built imitation of Ultraman Dyna that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Dyna. It appeared in episode 49, part 1 of the 3-part final episodes, "Final Chapter I: A New Shadow". It later became synthesized with Spheres to become . *Terranoid Subtitle: *Zelganoid Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Dyna' Constructed by the TPC Military Police Agency under the direction of Staff Officer Kihachi Gondou, Terranoid was created using reconstructed versions of the polymer that constituted the Giants of Light statues found as the Place of Tiga , with the construction process done in accordance to the long-terminated Plan F founded by Keigo Masaki. Initially a lifeless statue, Terranoid became active after being fed light energy drained directly from the life force of Shin Asuka. At the same moment, a group of Spheres began to attack the TPC Martian base. Terranoid was unleashed against the attacking extraterrestrials, and demonstrated its great power by effortlessly destroying a large number of Spheres. However, Terranoid's energy levels quickly fell as the imitation Ultra approached the 3 minute time limit, and a few blasts from the remainings Spheres downed Terranoid for good. 'Zelganoid' Seizing the opportunity, the remaining Spheres latched onto Terranoid, synthesizing with the artificial Ultraman to create the powerful Zelganoid, which resumed the destruction that the Spheres have begun. Easily shrugging off the powerful attacks fired by the Black Buster Team's GUTS Shadow aircrafts, the Ultraman/Sphere hybrid seemed invincible. Suddenly, Ultraman Dyna appeared to do battle with the monstrosity, though noticeably staggering in his stance. Zelganoid easily pinned down the weakened Ultra, and attempted to to choke the Giant of Light into submission once Dyna's Color Timer began to blink. Without warning, the light energy converter that had given Terranoid life suddenly emerged from the ground, sending a wave of light energy into Dyna's flickering Color Timer. Reinvigorated, Dyna began his counter attack, easily sending Zelganoid sprawling with a few strikes. Dyna then threw the synthesized creature a great distance by changing into his Strong-Type. With the distance gained, Dyna returned to Flash-Type and shot his signature Solgent Ray directly into Zelganoid's chest, only for it to have little effect against the creature. Dyna then shot a second ray directly into Zelganoid's face as the creature strode towards him. Lowering his aim to the beast's exposed Color Timer, Dyna became engulfed in shrapnel and debris as Zelganoid exploded into innumerable pieces, mysteriously disappearing with the creature's defeat. Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities : A copy of Ultraman Dyna's Solgent Ray fired with roughly the same hand pose. Terranoid maintains the plus shape of the arm arrangement, though moves its left arm slightly lower towards the right elbow when executing the attack. Despite the differing arm positions, the beam still originates exclusively from Terranoid's palm. Terranoid's ray also is a very distinct purple color, being markedly different from Dyna's blue ray while maintaining the same flashes of color seen in Dyna's original attack. * : A copy of Ultraman Dyna's Beam Slicer. Terranoid is only seen firing a bullet-shaped energy blast from its hands, and has not been seen copying Ultraman Dyna's blade-like versions of the projectile. Terranoid's projectiles are also purple in color, contrasting with Dyna's blue. '''Weakness' Like all Ultras, Terranoid's energy supply is infinite, and will run dry quickly when rapidly expending beam energy. Zelganoid does not suffer from this issue, however. - Zelganoid= * : A copy of Ultraman Dyna's Solgent Ray fired with the same arm positions. The ray itself is identical to when Terranoid used the attack. * : A copy of Ultraman Dyna's Beam Slicer. Unlike Terranoid, who shot the projectile from the finger tips of a flat, horizontal palm, Zelganoid is seen utilizing the attack by firing directly from the palm of its hand. The shape of the projectile is also in the shape of a crescent moon, unlike Terranoid's bullet-shaped blasts. The projectiles are also red in contrast to Terranoid's purple and Dyna's blue. * : A copy of Ultraman Dyna's Flash Cycler, launched with the same arm positions. The attack is a bright red color, contrasting with Dyna's original blue. * : Zelganoid can project a circular, orange barrier from the protrusions on its back. Visually identical to Ultraman Dyna's Ultra Barrier, the shield is powerful enough to defend Zelganoid against 3 simultaneous shots of the GUTS Shadow's Deflection Maxima Beam. * '''Flight:' Although never demonstrated on-screen, Zelganoid can fly at the speed of Mach 8. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal *'Terranoid' is portrayed by suit actor Koji Nakamura. *'Zelganoid' is portrayed by suit actor Koji Mimura. Notes *Along with Algyuros's Imitation Ultraman Agul form, Terranoid (as Zelganoid) is one of the few imitation Ultras to have exhibited facial expressions. As Ultraman Dyna's Color Timer began to flicker during their confrontation, Zelganoid can be seen opening its mouth, exposing rows of teeth. Gallery Zelganoid - ultra series.png Zelganoid EXTRA.png References Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman Dyna Monsters Category:Fake Ultras